The present invention relates to a display device which is applicable to, for example, an in-cell type liquid crystal display device having a built-in touch panel.
The display device equipped with a unit for inputting information (hereinafter referred to as a touch sensor or a touch panel) by touching the display screen with a finger of a user or a pen (contact-pressure operation, hereinafter simply referred to as touch) has been used for mobile electronic devices such as a PDA and a portable terminal, various types of household electric appliances, and the automated teller machine.
The touch panel of electrostatic capacitance type for detecting capacitance change at the touched point has been known. JP-A-2009-258182 discloses the in-cell type liquid crystal display device provided with the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel with the touch panel function built in the liquid crystal display panel. The in-cell type liquid crystal display device employs the scanning electrode for the touch panel obtained by dividing the counter electrode (common electrode) formed on the TFT substrate that constitutes the liquid crystal display panel.